Bardock/Profiles
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi A lower class Saiyan warrior, and the father of Goku and Raditz. He appears in the TV Special "Bardock: The Father Of Goku". A typical lower class warrior who hailed from Planet Vegeta, he experienced many life-or-death battles while working as one of Frieza's underlings. Every battle increased his power level, until it reached nearly 10,000. His bravery was apparently well-known among other Saiyan warriors. While conquering the planet Kanassa, he was hit with a surprise attack by a Kanassan, and as a result gained the ability to see into the future. As a result of this foresight, he learned of the extermination of the Saiyans, Frieza's betrayal, and the future battle between Goku and Frieza. To avenge his comrades, who were wiped out by Dodoria under Frieza's order, as well as to change the future, he single handedly challenged Frieza. In an epic, final confrontation with Frieza, he muscled through a swarm of henchmen and closed in on the tyrant. But the difference between their powers was too great, and Bardock was swallowed by one of Frieza's massive energy balls, collapsing into space along with the obliterated Planet Vegeta. Typical of Saiyans, his personality was belligerent, and he had little compassion for his children, especially when he learned of Goku's low power level at birth. However, we see him tying on the blood-soaked bandana of his fallen comrade Tora as he prepares to go into battle, indicating that his affection for his companions ran deep. His primary favorite moves include different types of energy waves. His battle power itself does not set him apart from other low-class warriors. He does enjoy an abundance of battle experience, and an unconquerable fighting spirit, so he is definitely not an opponent to be taken lightly. Bardock also appears in the original manga version for one panel. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Bardock A low-class Saiyan warrior, Bardock is the father of Goku and Raditz. During the invasion of the Planet Kanassa, a surprise attack from a Kanassan warrior gave Bardock the power to see the future. Bardock saw the betrayal and destruction of the Saiyans by Frieza. He also saw that his son, Kakarot (Goku) would one day have to face Frieza. In an attempt to change this future, and to take revenge for his friends, Bardock challenged Frieza alone. Born a typical low-class soldier, Bardock raised his power level by fighting many battles. At the end, he had a power level close to 10,000. He displays the belligerency common to Saiyans, but he also has a strong affection for his friends. Incidentally, in the original manga, Bardock appears in a single frame, then is never seen again. Great Ape Bardock Bardock changes into this form under the light of the full moon. While transformed into a giant ape he loses his intelligence, but his power level increases tenfold. It is difficult to distinguish the Saiyan apes from one another, but the color of their coats can help tell them apart. Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 The father of Raditz and Goku. He is only a typical lower class Saiyan warrior, and yet, he has fought countless brutal battles in the service of Frieza, raising his power level close to 10,000. After attacking the Planet Kanassa with his crew, the sole Kanassan survivor of the attack, Tooro, caught Bardock off guard and gave him the power to see the future. This power allowed Bardock to see how Frieza, whom he has served faithfully, would betray the Saiyans. It also gave him the power to see the future battle of his own son, Goku, against Frieza. Bardock made up his mind to challenge Frieza in order to change the future. However, Bardock was not nearly strong enough to accomplish this. He was ultimately enveloped in a Supernova shot by Frieza, and met the same sad fate as his homeworld, Planet Vegeta. Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi Father of Goku and Raditz! A typical low-class warrior Saiyan, but he experienced many deadly battles while working for Frieza! He gradually increased in strength until his Power Level reached near 10,000! When invading Planet Kanassa, he received a surprise attack from the last remaining Kanassan, Tooro, and obtained clairvoyance! Through this ability, he saw that Frieza would destroy the Saiyans and that Goku would later face him! To change the future, Bardock challenged Frieza alone! As a Saiyan, he is very aggressive, but he has strong feelings for his friends! Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden A lower-class Saiyan warrior and father to Goku and Raditz. Though similar to Goku in appearance, he has a tendency to be reckless. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Subpages Category:Profiles Pages